In a theatre
by Firestorm-244
Summary: Some many years after the final duel, Anthy and Utena are living happily together in peace. Just a ONESHOT of them on a date.


(Authors Notes: This fic is the result of an incomplete sentence popping into my head. So I started writing and really lied where it was going-then my computer crashed over the holidays and I had a hell of a time trying to get this, among other things back.

Anyway, the following contains mild shojo ai. If aren't a fan of Utena and Anthy together, I'm afraid you're out of luck for those who are fans of this coupling, I hope you enjoy this short.)

This movie isn't very good. The fact that the room's half empty is a clear indicator. It does little to keep my interest, and it may not look it but Anthy isn't all that impressed by it either. We could leave but that's not what we do. We're not movie ditching people. We paid to see it so there's no sense in leaving.

Movie going is kind of our thing. Some couples go out and have romantic dinners; others opt for walks on the beach during sunset. We go out and watch movies; you could almost say religiously-yeah, we're that kind of people. Kind of . . . Probably, not really. . .

It's chilly in here. I'm sure you're familiar: it's comfortable when everyone first piles in and then half way through the film you start to get a chill. It starts at the back of your neck and slowly creeps down your spine, extending to you arms a little-but you know if you put your sweater or your jacket on you'll wind up piping hot.

I sometimes wonder if maybe it's the theatre people trying to mess with us or if maybe movie theatres are just chilly like that on instinct; which doesn't really make much sense seeing as buildings are inanimate.

There's something gently brushing over my hand. I take my eyes away from the big screen and look down. Anthy's fingernails are gently running over my knuckles. The lightness in the touch makes my skin tickle and itch. I remove my hand and sling it over her shoulders. She inches as close to me as our seats will allow us, resting her head on my shoulder.

I'm tempted to give her a quick peck on the forehead but refrain from doing so. Though this is a dark theatre we are still in public and as open minded as society protests it is. People really don't care to see such affections between two people of the same sex.

We stay like that for a while and try to ignore the whispered comments I expect are directed towards us two rows back. I can barely hear them but really now . . .

I take a sip of our soft drink and before I can even set the drink down, Anthy's lips capture mine and steal some of the fizzy, sugar water. She leans back into her seat and again rests her head on my shoulder.

A blush falls over my face, "Anthy!" I whisper, "We're in public!" I think the whisperers missed her little stunt. They haven't muttered anything. She can be as fast as lightning when she wants to be.

"I know," she says sweetly into my ear. Her teeth scrap delicately over my ear's lobe and I jerk my head away a bit.

I do my best to keep my voice at a whisper, "Really Anthy, you're going to cause a scene."

She pouts a little. I think that's what she was intending.

"All right," she says that but she's messaging my thigh.

I sigh. "Just don't do anything too indecent."

"Shhh." She coos and nothing more is said between us, we watch the movie as if she's not trying to seduce me.

I find my fingers dancing over her bare skinned shoulder and somehow it works its way near her bosom where the low cut of her shirt lies.

She looks up at me, with a smirk. "May I ask what your definition of indecent is?"

I begin to retract my hand when she catches it, intertwining our fingers. "Did I say you should stop?"

She quietly kisses my knuckles. If only we were home . . .

At long last the movie ends. Normally we wait until after the credits have played before we leave, mostly to avoid the rush. But seeing as there are so few people, we gather our belongings and make our way out.

We stop and look at the posters for coming attractions. I check the time and find the skin of my knuckles reddened. It'll serve as a reminder to give Anthy her dues.

We resume our trek and encounter an usher. "I hope you enjoyed your evening."

"Uh,"

"We enjoyed it well enough I suppose," Anthy cuts in. She gives me a look I'm rather familiar with. "Right?"

"Yeah," I smile.

The usher looks at us blankly, having no idea to what we're referring. "Well good night ladies."

"Good night," I respond and we continue on our way.

We debate stopping for coffee but in the end decide against it. We do however stop in a convenience store for crackers, cottage cheese and yogurt.

We round a corner and before I realize what I'm doing I give our groceries to Anthy and rush off. I turn another corner and dash across a four-lane road, narrowly miss being clipped by two cars and make my way over to an underground parking lot where I find someone being mugged.

Having nothing at my disposal I rush the mugger barehanded. The first punch connects to the side of his head, knocking him off balance. He doesn't fall to the ground but he drops the knife he'd been threatening his victim with.

I huff a little. The man motions to strike me but I grab his extended arm and flip him. He hits the ground on his back and is stunned. If he'd actually hit me, I'd probably be picking myself off the floor with several of my teeth missing.

He tries to get up and I crack my knuckles in somewhat of a threatening way. "Wanna have another go?"

He barely shakes his head and I step passed him. I search the area only to find that the person who had been in need of saving is long gone. I can't really blame him, or her. Most people would probably run.

Something tells me I'm in danger and I turn to find the mugger advancing with the knife in his hand I prepare to face him again but a delicate hand lightly grips around my collarbone and shoulder from behind me. I feel lips pressed against the fabric of my clothing for a moment and then-

"Enough."

The mugger stops cold in his tracks staring in horror at the person behind me.

"Leave."

The man bolts nearly falling over himself as he goes.

"We should stop him," I mutter.

"We don't need to worry about him. No one does."

"Anthy-" I turn to face her but she stops me. Her hands and forehead leaning into my upper back, "Anthy . . ."

A moment passes and she eases up. I turn around and face her. "Anthy," I say once again.

She smiles at me "Always the hero, aren't you?"

Sometimes stuff like this happens. A feeling washes over me and I find someone who needs help. Anthy insists that it's because I am a prince. I gave up such a notion after the final duel. Even so, I have done some pretty incredible things over the years-but we don't need to get into that right now.

"What did you do to him Anthy?"

"I simply convinced our rather aggressive friend that it would be wiser for him to leave you be."

I watch her for a moment and sigh, "what am I gonna do with you?"

I blink as her free hand catches hold of my chin, guiding me towards her lips. My arms wrap around her waist. She pulls back before the kiss gets too heated.

"Shall we go home?"

"Yeah I suppose so. Do you want me to carry the bags?"

"No. I'm fine."

We vacate the parking lot and head home.

_End._


End file.
